fields of gold
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: A sad but lovely Fic. about a summer of love and loss between a passionate but unlikely pair. Please Read Reveiw! Oneshot unless the reader really want more!


This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic. Set to the tune of Fields of Gold by Sting.

Warning: breif Lemon and kinda' angsty.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song!

START 

Kagome watched with sad eyes as the wind swept through the dry fields. It kicked up bits of dirt and broke off little peices of dying leaves swirling them into the air, the sun sun reflected off of them making them sparkle in the mid-day sun like little flecks of gold. Reminding her of his molten eyes and those days spent together in fields and in each others arms.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold  
So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

Flashback

Kagome ran swiftly toward their meeting spot. Her eyes were alight with love and joy as she ran through the green fields at the edge of the Western lands. Her hair half out of it's bun flew in streamers behind her. When she reached the center of the field were the crops had been cut away in the form of a large circle, she slowed and looked directly ahead of her, as if waiting for someone. She didn't have to wait long. From the other side of the clearing stepped the great lord Sesshomaru. His long silver hair loose against his back and his eyes warm in an ice cold face of perfection. She smiled and moved toward his open arms.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley?  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold  
See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold_

Their lips met in unrestrained passion and their arms grasped at each other, trying to meld their two bodies together with the strength and heat of their love. Sesshomaru reached up and freed her hair the rest of the way just as Kagome slide her small pale hands down to his sash and untied it. His top fell open revealing a marble and satin chest marred by one angry looking love bite. Kagome smiled in the middle of their kiss and pulled away long enough to latch her teeth on to the love bite. Sesshomaru threw his head back and laughed before throwing Kagome to the floor and following her down. They removed each other's clothes quickly and kissed passionately while Sesshomaru thrust forward and fused their bodies together in an ancient and wild dance of love and devotion.

_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold_

Sesshomaru watched and Kagome's now satiated body drifted of into the world of sleep, her arms still clutching him even as her body relaxed. Sesshomaru smiled sadly and kissed his mating mark on her neck. He loved Kagome more than he loved his life, or his lands, or anything thing else that had touched him in his long life, but sadly this would never last. Today he would be the last time he met her in the fields, the last time her held her small body in his arms and gave himself to her. He stayed that way, watching her, until the sun began it's descent into night streaking the sky with violent reds and yellows. Finally he moved. Kagome's eyes opened as he sat up. She reached over for him but Sesshomaru stopped her arms.

"I love you, Kagome, I'll love you forever…" was all he said before he walked from the field and from her life.

End Flashback

Silver tears of pain rolled down Kagome's cheeks and slid over her pale half-smiling lips as she watched the fields. That was five years ago today….and so many things had changed…

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold_

In the field played three children; one was an older girl with sad brown eyes and long black hair, Rin. The other tow were five year old twins named Sesshomaru and

Inu-yasha. They both had beautiful long silver hair and a blue crescent moon on their foreheads. Kagome though about these three miracles had come into her life. After Sesshomaru had left her that day, she had learned that Inu-yasha had attempted to kill Naraku on his own and had been killed. Out of respect for his brother and love for her, he had sworn revenge. Naraku had been killed but in his final moments of life he had ripped out Sesshomaru's heart, killing him instantly. Rin came to life with Kagome shortly after and together they mourned the loss of Sesshomaru and in Kagome's case of Inu-yasha as well. Just when it seemed that life was going to stay sad forever, Kagome received joyous news. She was pregnant with twin. Sesshormaru's heir grew inside of her, a little piece of himself left in this world to show her that he really did love her. Now the lady of the Western lands came to the edge of the field and called to her children.

" Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, Rin honey it's time for dinner come on!"

Three responses coursed back at her together.

" Coming Mom!"

Kagome wiped a final tear from her cheek and smiled 'I love you Sessho!' she whispered to the heavens before going inside.

END

Please Reveiw and tell me what you think!


End file.
